Vampires vs Demons
by Emilyem25
Summary: When Larten and Darren stumble onto unfamiliar ground when they are on the run from steve, they come to find it is the home to none other than Grubbs Graddy. Darren and Grubbs mut team up to fight the vampaneeze and the Demons. But can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Vampires Vs Demons

Disclaimer-I am not Darren Shan (I am merely borrowing his characters)

Darren's Point of View 

I groaned loudly as I slumped to the ground, my whole body throbbed as I relaxed my muscles. Mr Crepsly shortly followed he regarded me as he walked into the woods. "Where are we?" I asked curiously, Mr Crepsly only shook his head in response. "I do not know Darren; this place is unfamiliar to me." I gawped at him "but...you said you knew where we were going" I yelled my face blanching, Mr Crepsly noted me with a sickly grin "I only said that in order to stop you nagging me." I cursed kicking the soil it rose up in huge swirls of dust making me gag, "Darren calm d-" "Don't you dare tell me to calm down" I bellowed. "Your acting like a child" he said smoothly "and your acting like an idiot" I retorted.

Mr Crepsly and I had been walking for many days now, we were on the run from the Vampaneeze for days and days now in search of the third hunter. I had enquired to Mr Crepsly if he knew where we were and he had confirmed that he did; but now he was telling him that he didn't have a clue where we were. I was furious.

I glared at Mr Crepsly shaking with rage, he hung is head low scratching at his scar ten minites of allowing myself to cool down I began to note my surroundings, I'm in a forest huge trees tower high above me, jagged rocks jut from beneath the ground and the floor is completely covered with brambles and thick clumps of foilage. glanced up at the sky it was a deep black colour. but I could just make out the begining of a new day in the distance a faint line of grey appeared through the many trees I cleared my throat, causing Mr Crepsly to glance up and race a curious eyebrow at me. "I think we should get our Barings, we can't stay here it's not safe, give it a few more hours and you will be in it" I noted, Mr Crepsly nodded and staggered to his feet. "Fine I think we should spilt up" he said, he glanced down at his watch ( I didn't know he had a watch) "we still have three hours till dawn, come lets go" he said "OK, so which way will you go?" I asked, "he glanced up ahead of the woodland land I will go further into the woods to look for a safe spot to shelter from the sun and you should go find out if there is a town or village nearby. Meet me back her in two hours. Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded I was reluctant to be segregated from him but it seemed like I had no other alternative. "Luck to you Larten" I said "Luck Darren Shan." With that we clambered groggily to our feet and trudged into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2The mother of all nightmares

To all of my readers the story is set around book seven to eight of the vampire series and around book five to six of the Demon series. Enjoy!

Grubb's point of view

Darkness envelops me from every direction as far as I can see, I feel trapped in this hellish fog that holds me captive. The smog capes as if i was being smothered by a dark sheet, I begin to choke as the potent smell snakes into my airways blocking off my air supply. Madness begins to sneak from within delving further within to me and stamping out my human sensens in a space of a heartbeat. I know this is a dream and I should snap out of it but I can't everything is holding me prisoner. But I don't know how to break free. I kick and fail my limbs fighting to attempt to connect with whatever was trying to kill me. Finnally the mist broke its power and faded away to reveal the dull landscape that lied in front of me. I didn't recognise this place, at first I thought it would be a warped demon terrain, but this area has the feel of something close the human.

However, I get the feeling that it is not human, something about it seems dangerous to me. It is a wild outcrop of barren land, night, and no trees the distance only a nearby lake. Suddenly, I glimpse a figure in the distance it grows bigger and bigger at a rapid pace. The shadow looms up from the darkness causing me to back away slowly. The figure emerges; it's a young boy no older than me with dark hair, green eyes and extremely pallid skin. He stares at me with alarm gazing at me cautiously; he licks his lips before saying in a hoarse voice. "You are not one of them, you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous for a human" I regard him warily I try to think of something to say but my tongue is frozen in place unable to produce any intelligible speech. Instead I just stare at him and he stares at me, we hold our gaze for some time. At that moment I feel a fierce wind bit me harshly causing the dark haired boy to glance around swiftly. That was when I heard it!

A vice chuckle hit my ear it was a sound of pure vice, I whirled in the direction that I heard it coming from, my eyes met the site of a man with silver hair and immense red eyes. The moment I set eyes on him the word _danger _screamed within me. My first instinct was to run, but then I remembered the boy I turned towards him about to grab him. But, I was yanked away from him and slammed to the ground. I sat up blinking dust away from my eyes, but I am faced with the most gut wrenching site. There hovering in front of me there I see him tall, thin, pale red skin oozing blood, a whole where his heart should be hissing with dozens of snakes and eyes as red as the mans. _Lord Loss! _

I try to scream but my lips stay tightly closed, all I can do is stare in horror as he glides closer and closer towards me. Finally he speaks his low mournful tone as dismal as I remember, "Master Grady, you have matured so but I can still taste your sorrow and fear. How sweet it is to me, the most unique taste. I will look forward to seeking my revenge on you." And then he makes his killer move pouncing upon me his eight arms extending towards me. At the final moment I wake painting for breath, relieved to find the comfort of my own room. I get up my whole body shivering and drenched in sweat. I make my way to the toilet, hesitant to switch the light on; I study my eerie reflection in the mirror. Questions buzz through my mind like angry bees, who was that boy? Who was the man? And why did Lord Loss appear in my dreams? The final question scares me the most, Dervish had always told me that I was immune to evil spells here in this house and the land around it. But, now with this looming fear of Lord Loss encroaching in my dreams, I was starting to have second thoughts. I sigh and make my way back to bed, afraid, and dismal. Dreading the nightmares that were yet to come.

_Well I hope you enjoyed that, I will update again soon. _


	3. Chapter 3 The beging of the end

Note to all readers-In parts of this story I will have one paragraph with Grubbs narrating and another part with Darren narrating. Don't worry I will put which persons Point of view it is before I continue.

Warining This chapter will include some gore, so if you are squeamish DO NOT read this part. 

Darren's Point of View 

I jog through the tick forest evading thick patches of brambles and briers. The forest is eerily quiet tonight, I can't help thinking that this is extremely odd for a forest. I wonder what the time is, I glance up at the sky it's a thick black light up by a three quarter full moon. The forest surrounds me completely as far as I can see. I strain my ears to see if I can hear the sound of running water, but there's nothing no sound at all. Its like someone switched the mute button on the world and forgot to switch it back on. I'm not afraid of the dark, but I am afraid of silence, I rely on my hearing to get me through the night and with there being no sound it's rather un settling. The only sound that I can hear is the crunching of twigs beneath my feet, but I keep thinking that theres someone following me. I snap my head around on several occasions, the only thing that meets my eyes is forest landscape. I proceed further into the dark forest constantly aware of my surroundings, my senses are on red alert at this time my ears and eyes are tender to ever single thing. I keep my mind focused on the challenge at hand, for I know that if I let my mind wander I will surely imagine things that are not really there. I have been that way since I was little, I would imagine that there was monsters lurking beneath my bed awaiting for me to go to sleep so that they could come crawling from their hellish world. But, I know this isn't true, monsters do not exist. I am a Vampire Prince and I _have _to act like one.

I have been walking for thirty minutes now and still no sign of a nearby town, it's becoming lighter now I wonder about Mr Crepsly and if he has had more luck than I have in terms of finding sanctuary from the suns rays. I reserve to look fo another half hour and then head back and try again at daybreak. But then I see a figure far up in the distance, I freeze. The shape doesn't moves it remains stationary, I almost laugh to myself its probably a-. No Darren it's probably not a nothing to worry about, I scold myself for being so casual. I duck into a bank of nearby brambles and peer out into the forest with my vampire eyes I can see that the shape is a person; for I can see two arms, two legs and a head. I slowly creep forward being cautious not to make a sound to attract whatever is lying up ahead. I finally stop about ten meters short of the the figure. From here I can see that it's a man this is obvious from his shaggy grey beard, in his late fifties he wears a tattered old suite filthy and shredded with age. The only thing that is fresh about him is a small flower pinned into one of the button holes, I study him curiously he just sits and stares dumbly into the hear distance. I evert my gaze to what he is looking at and then I spot it and my heart leaps _its a house. _

The house is huge around three floors tall and extremely grand, huge statues cover the walls of the building. Huge iron gates gaurd the outer fortress of the house I cant make much else its too dark to see. But, I know one thing there must be a town near by, unless the house was derakiked. But, I rule that out the house is too prestine for such a thing. With high hopes within me I turn to face the old man, but I don't find him there shocked I glance around me but he has compeletely vanished. HTat startles me slightly what if he had seen me? He might be hiding behind one of the nearby trees. But thats a ridiculous though. Now I am really acting foolish, but thats what lack of sleep and food does to your mind. So without further delay I scamper back down the forest track to meet Mr Crepsly.

I come to a clearing I spot the familiar shaped rock that was where I remembered, I sigh and sit on the cold forest floor and await for my mentor. The cold and the arduous walk had drained me of all my energy. I feel my eyes drooping close, I fight to keep them open but my body is screaming for sleep. Maybe.....just a.....couple of minutes of..........I feel myself tumbling into a deep, deep peaceful sleep.

Suddenly a sharp scream hits my ears, I sit bolt upright my limbs tightening ready to fight. I see red it's all around me the colour of blood piercing my eyes making them water from the strain of keeping them open. I snap my eyes shut crying out in pain. After a few seconds my eyes adjust to the alarming colour, I notice that I am surrounded in every direction by thick banks of webs streaking out as far as I can see. The webs are drenched in blood and innards from I would rather not know where. I feel vomit rising from within my throat as I turn to see the gory entrails hanging frm the giant webs. I gaze bewildered by the ghastly site. This is worse than anything I have seen in my entire life, worse than when I had to battle the vampaneeze back at Vampire Mountain, worse than when I saw Sams remaining body partly eastern by the wolf man. Deep down I know that this isn't real that the vison is only a nightmare, but it's too terrifying not to be real. At that moment someone bursts through a bank of thick webs gasping for breath. He's about my age tall, burly, red hair, grey eyes he is drenched completely in blood and hissing viciously. Then he spots me I want to scream, but I don't dare. He turns his gaze towards my eye, they search mine I feel as if all of my thoughts are being scrutinized. My hearts pounding viciously from within my chest, "You had better run for it Kid, they are all coming and if you don't run like hell they will get you too." With that he turns and darts back through the bank of webs into the darkness beyond. At that moment I see another figure emerge, at first I think it's the boy again but instead the most horrific thing I have ever seen hovers from out of the webby shadows. And this thing is ten times as scarier than all of the horror films I have seen and nightmares that I have had put togheter. He's extremely tall, thin, pale red skin that is cracked dripping blood, he has no feet just dangling strips of flesh where his legs should be, sharp grey teeth and deep blood red eyes. He looks like the saddest creature in the word his eyes full of pity and sorrow s if all of the tragedies of the world had happened to him. "You poor boy" he sighs mournfully his voice caped in sorrow "such a tragic life that has past, because of that meddler Desmond Tiny. He brought all this upon you Darren Shan. I can taste your pain so sweet so satisfying to me. There will be even more pain to come and horrors that you can scarcely imagine caused by my brethren. I think you will be shocked by this next face that you see."

The monster drifts backwards into the shadows smiling with morbid pleasure, something lightly taps me on the shoulder I swerve around to see a familiar face, red eyes outlined with white hair. _Steve. _He's laughing nastily he's arrow gun pointing directly at me, "You're a fool Darren Shan, you and the others will pay dearly for this" his eyes narrow towards me now just tiny slits "You shouldn't have betrayed me, I have been waiting for so long to repay you for taking what's mine. And now I can take away what's yours!" he yelled. He flung himself upon me grabbing a knife from his belt, I tried my hardest to break free from his tight grip but he doesn't let go. He brings the knife up high above his hand I can see it glinting evilly, what feels like a lifetime but was only a few seconds Steve brings the knife screaming down and......

I awake panting and shaking, I hear a familiar voice calling out my name "Darren, Darren its only a nightmare wake up" Mr Crepsly yells desperately shaking me vigorously. I jolt awake my eyes wild with fear, searching desperately to see a sign of normality. I meet the grey eyes of My Mentor- Mr Crepsly, I stare at him bemused before flinging my arms around him hugging him hard. Mr Crepsly stays still for a moment before returning the embrace shyly. "Darren what is wrog" he asked, "Y-your real?" I ask shakily. He stares at me perplexed before replying "Yes Darren I should hope so, now what has got into you Darren? what was all that yelling and screaming about?" he asks. "I...I had a nightmare" I reply shrugging, I run my hand across my sweaty forehead it comes away wet...and red. I whip my head up, but Mr Crepsly has arisen and is looking in the opposite direction. I swiftly wipe it on the leg of my trouser."Darren I have found us Shelter for the day and how did your search go?" he asks. "Yes I found.." I think carefully about what to say, not sure whether I should mention the old man or no finally I decide against it. "I found a huge house nearby and I think there is a small town not far from it" he nods with satisfaction. "That is good enough" he replys, he kneels beside me studying my face intently. "What?!" I ask with unease, he shakes his head "there is just something different about you tonight, it is like y-. Never mind" he says pulling me to my feet. "Come there is a cave further into the forest, we must reach it before dawn" He takes my hand and together we walk deeper into the forest.

_Can any of you guess what cave it is? I think you might know. _


	4. Chapter 4Suprise, Suprise

HEY!!!!! I know it's been a while and I am REALLY sorry about that. But, my first exam is in two weeks and I have been revising for it.

So without further a due here is chapter 4

Grubb's Point of view

Groggily sitting up my head pounding, my bed covers are damp with last night's bad dream I must have been sweating like a pig. I decide to have a shower I clamber out of the bed and pad into the bathroom. Discarding my clothes I jump into the shower, the water feels heavenly against my body I remain in it for five minutes. Returning to my room I change into fresh clothes and begin to strip the sheets from my bed. At that moments Dervish walks in poking his head around the door and studying me curiously. "Morning Derv" I greet him, he nods in reply watching me as I remove the last sheet. "You ok?" he asks.

"yeah I'm fine" I reply coolly, gathering the sheets and making my way past him.

"So, what's all this then? Did you have another nightmare last night?" he asks.

"Your never one for being moderate are you Dervish" I note dryly.

He shrugs in response, "why start now, so what are your plans for today?" he asks.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, I might even go treasure hunting with Bill-E. We haven't done that in ages."

Dervish nods, "good plan, I'm scrambling eggs, you care to join me?" he asks

"Bit of a stupid question" I responde grinning broadly.

"I'll shout when I'm done" he says before exiting the room.

I stare after him recalling last nights dream, the boy, the older man....Lord Loss. I think about asking Dervish about it and why Lord Loss was able to contct me through my dreams. But, I shrug it off, I'm probably over reacting. However, the boy he's different why was _he _in my dreams, I have never seen him before. Could he be a family member? I wonder. Well theres only one way to find out.

I am studying the hall of portraits searching for the dark haired boy. But, so far I have found nothing, I think about quizzing Dervish about him but seeing as I don't have a name to go but there would be no point. II remember him saying something about me being human, he could be a disciple. Then I recall Dervish telling me that there were only adults in the club, so I rule that though out.

Still searching for the boy in the hall of portraits, when Dervish's voices reaches my ear. "I'm counting to 60" he yells. I sigh swiftly exiting the hall of portraits racing down the stairs to find Dervish at the foot of them. I almost collide with dervish, I grab the hand rail and steady myself before the collision. "What a way to start the morning" he notes dryly, I follow him into the kitchen and begin to wolf down the huge plate of eggs in from of me.

Dervish glances up from his paper, I catch the headline of something including a town that I have never heard of. "Any plans for next week end?" he asks. I shake my head in response,

"No, why?" I ask curiously.

"I do" he responds

"Oh right and..."

"Meera is going on a biking tour later this month. So she is having a little....get together."

I look at him knowingly, "with drink" I say ominously.

"Would I have it any other way" he replies.

"So I don't want to come back and suprisesl like empty sweet wrappers, or vomit on the floor or smashed wine bottles and the last one is the most important" his eyebrows rasing slightly as he regards his precious wine.

"Why are you telling me this" I ask uncertain of the answer.

He rolls his eyes dramatically "Grubbs use that pea for a brain. I am going _away, _you have the house to _yourself" _

I gasp with excitement as I realise what the answer will be, we both say it in unison; me exited, Dervish sceptical.

"PARTY!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5Stranger and stranger

Just to clear any confusion, Darren and Grubbs do not meet at a party. Its more complex than that. 

And by the way as I mentioned earlier there will be different Point of views in this chapter. I will write which one is speaking. So no worries. 

Darren's Point of View

I awoke with a start still half in my dream, I sighed with relief to find I was lying in a cavern Mr Crepsly only two meters away from where I lay. The cavern was unnaturally cold, it felt like I was in a freezer. Shivering I stumbled to my feet glancing round at the space before me. Not much to see its a confined space, stalagmites dotted everywhere. I hear the trickling of water I turn to my left to spot the source of the water. It was coming from a whole between two pieces of rock; water was gushing from it freely. I walked over to it cupping my hands to slosh water over my face, I gasped with shock as the freezing water contacted my skin. But, I didn't complain, it was a very lucky thing that there was water available. I walked to the entrance of the cave and peered up to see a dark black sky above me. I had obviously slept for a number of hours, I wanted to go up to the surface and explore. But, I didn't dare, especially knowing that Mr Crepsly wasn't up yet. So, I sagged to the crowned sighing and awaiting for My Mentor to awake.

Grubb's Point of view

"Bill-E where are you?" I demand down the end of my mobile.

"Calm down Grubbs I'm on my way now" he pants. He has obviously been running from what I can hear, I smile crookedly he has never been one for exercise.

"Well get those legs moving you got that. The guests want a guided tour of this place and you're the only one who can waffle on about this place."

"See you cannot live without me," he comments wryly.

"Shut up Bill-E, your heads growing far too big. Anyway that's not the only reason I can't do the tours the others are trying to sneak down to the cellar again."

"Kick them out," Bill-E responds coolly. I shake my head at his suggestion.

"No, I can't do that, I don't want to come across as a party pooper or anything" I replied. "Just you wait until Dervish finds out if they start getting at the wine. He'll go bloody nuts."

"Alright," I groan.

"Ok then see you in ten master Grubbs," he replies.

"Coolio see you later oh great Bill-E" I laugh. And with that I press the hang up button on my phone. I hear some kids laughing; I glance around noticing Reni with them she's grinning widely at me as are the other four girls with her but my gaze rests on her. I walk over to where the girls are standing nudging each other playfully, "Hey Grubbs" Reni greets me.

"Hi Reni," I return grinning weakly. "Enjoying yourself?" I ask. She nods encouragingly at me, the other girls leaving as a group of boys enter through the door.

"It's great! you so lucky to live here," she says wistfully.

"You don't find this place creepy then?" I ask.

"Nice creepy," she relied.

I laugh at her "they say houses describe their owners, I guess this place really describes my uncle. Friendly but with a weird kink in it," I laugh.

"I guess that's right," she adds.

"So how are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm great and you?" she responded.

"Not so bad," I lie. My lycanthropic genres have begun to take their toll on me, some nights I wake and find myself staring at the moon all night and in the morning waking up with massive headaches and sickness. I take extra care now to examine my fingers, but still no sign of anything major...yet.

Suddenly the music starts up and I hear a familiar voice from the kitchen. "The master has arrived!" Bill-E shouts. I role my eyes as Loch ambles towards the kitchen, ready for another head lock with my younger brother.

Darren's Point of view

I hear a groan from my left, I look round and finally notice Larten with sings of waking up. "Morning," I greet him.

"Morning Darren," he replies scratching his long scar. "How long have you been awake for?" he asks.

I shrug "not that long." I replied.

"Hungry?" he enquires, I nod in agreement.

"Shall we head out now?" I ask eagerly.

"I see no reason why not," he agrees standing up and walking towards me.

"I..." he coughs obviously uncomfortable with what he has to say. "I wanted to ask you about...last night."

"Oh" I said bemused, "what about it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why were you so... afraid?" I ask. I shrug in answer turning away from him.

"Nightmares are horrible things, they do that to you sometimes" I replied (I really don't want to have to address the subject.)

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say getting to my feet.

"I do not think that we will be lucky enough to drink from a human tonight. We will have to settle for a rabbit or fox...whatever we can find."

"That's ok," he said coolly. I recalled the early days when I would have been glad not to feast of a human, but now my opinion had changed. I was the one who was obligated to the tasks during the day, therefore I would need human blood to keep me going. But, I didn't say anything, after all it wasn't really Mr Crepsly's fault. "Let's go," and with that we both began our long climb up the cave towards the surface of the forest.

Grub's Point of view

"Spin the bottle!" Charlie yelled darting into the room holding a still half full bottle of coke.

"Whooa there big guy," I said grabbing the bottle out of his reach.

"Ok you get the first turn," he laughed. I sighed rolling my eyes at him, I tap the bottle showing him the remaining drink left in the bottle.

"Oh sorry," he said guilty.

"No worries," I say before swigging it in one go.

"Wow, Grubbs you're a bloody animal," Loch laughed. (If only he knew how true that statement was.) Before long the entire group was all sitting around in a huge circle each awaiting their turn. "Bill-E your up first," I said. He grins and extended a hand towards the bottle, it began to spin wildly faster and faster every second. Then it points to Renny!

I feel anger rise from my gut as Billy moves further towards Renny. My fists clenching as he draws towards her face. But I calm my anger as Renny grins shyly and quickly kisses his cheek and sits back in the circle. The game lasts around half an hour laughs and catcalls as it turns to the same sex. I get to kiss some of the girl, I refused to kiss the boys...None of that for the Grady master. Finally the bottle points towards Renny and this time it's my turn. I was sweating as I walked towards her, I heard cat calls and whistles from all directions. She smiled nervously as I came within inches of her face and then we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lost in the kiss her lips begin to move and mine shortly follow. Suddenly, a loud scream cuts us of I pull away from Renny, my go wide with alarm as my gaze meets the bottle spinning wildly and it's no longer on the floor its spinning in mid air! And then I see Bill E right beside it. I march over about to whop him for this, but I see the expression on his face. Total horror. Then I realise with growing shock.._it's me! _

I instantly focus on the bottle trying to get it to stop spinning, the bottle begins to slow. A spilt second later it explodes shards of glass flying everywhere, I wave a hand to stop it the glass stops in mid air shocked expressions frozen on everyone's faces. Instantly the glass turns into pettles, time resumed I hear shouts and yells of approval as everyone crowds round me. Demanding to know how I did the trick. But I know in my gut that its not a trick...because the grand illusion was in truth very much real.

Its late, everyone's upstairs sleeping...except me. I'm shaking with fear as I recall the nightmare, the mysterious characters in it...Lord Loss. I know somethings going on, but I don't know what it is. Unable to control myself any longer I dart outside, its raining it lashes me in the face as I begin to run towards the forest. I pant as I run, recalling how often this played out in my nightmares. Its the same thing now. I make my way towards the small clearing, the one I reacall from my dreams. And stop dead. I see figures in the darkness, I dart behind a bush to catch a glimpse of them. With the dim light from the moon I can make out who they are. The first is tall and thin, dressed entirely in red, pale face, a long scar running across his face, his hair reddish and cropped rather like a punks would. Next to him is a young boy, my age I stare at him with horror as i see his features, pale, brown hairs as pale as the man next to him. The boy from my dream! They are bent over something small and limp, it seems to be a deer but I'm not sure. The boy suddenly bends towards it and places his lips over a part of the creatures legs. I hear the disgusting sound of slurping, like a cat drinking milk. My eyes grow wide as realisation snaps...They're Vampires!


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Thank you guys for the reviews/subscriptions and so on. I really appreciate it. The next lot will be up shortly, in the mean time I have the blurb for my book for you all to be getting up with. Can you give me your opinion? I own ALL the copyrights to this next bit, so no plagiarism here please.

Here we go...

_So you think you have what it takes to read this? You think you're ready to embark on a perilous adventure into the Parallel universe. _

_Don't stop reading!_

_Not now, don't leave a job half done. Some don't have that luxury to stop._

_In particular one teenage girl known as Emily Darker. She had a normal, human and dare I say it boring life. Well not any more. _

_When one night she is kidnapped and taken to Paranorm the universe of magic and mystery by a mysterious man who turns out to be the henchmen of none other than her mysterious arch foe known as Lord Merack.. It turns into a hellish nightmare, where Emily has to fight to stay alive. Why you may ask? Well There's a prophesy that is forecasted to be the saviour of the imfimicy, the last of the Hybrid creatures that existed within the imfimicy. The Last Crystarius. However, Lord Merack is hell-bent on preventing it from coming to fruition. _

_Join Emily Darker as she goes on a quest to unlock the truth about the big Mystery. Could Emily Darker be the leader of the Paranorm universe, the last of the Hybrid creatures. Is Emily the last Crystarius? _

Ok so What do you all think? Book one of a twelve book series.

If you like the idea of reading a story about a sarcastic 15 year old girl from London with six friends, who faces about 101 teenage problem and the impending alteration of being...Well you will have to read it to find out if she's the last Crystarius. If you would like to see an extract from the book Read and Review. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7Out of the Woodwork

Ok guys just realised I screwed up on the timings a tad. The cave has already been discovered and the party happened afterwards. God I'm awful.

Grubb's Point of View

"Vampires!" Bill E screeched. It was the afternoon afterwards and everyone had left except for Billy and Loch. Lock had gone downstairs to fetch some tools to go out treasure hunting and so I had taken this opportunity to try him with my new found discovery. "You're bloody crazy," he said shaking his head at me.

"I'm not," I huff. "Bill E I know what I damn well saw, two guys sucking the blood out of a dear. I mean come on you were a wearwolf, you've seen real life bloody demons. Why not a couple of Vampires to add to the concoction?"

"It doesn't make any sense," he muttered.

"Why not?" I challenge.

"I...Grubb's listen Vampires? In Carcerry Vale," he said.

"I know but they were sucking the blood of the dear, if I said a wearwolf was munching away at a dears leg you would believe me then."

"Yes but that's because I've seen _proof," _he replied.

"Ok you want proof, when we are outside I will show you them. When Loch's gone even if you have to stay the night. Dervish isn't back yet so I'll show you tonight."

It's late around eleven at night, still no sign of Dervish. He sent me a text earlier it read...

_Hi Grubbs _

_Can't make it home tonight, still hungover and don't want to risk driving. _

_See you tomorrow._

I don't really mind, after all if he was in to find both me and Bill E gone he would start asking all kinds of questions. And I'm not entirely sure how he would react to me explaining that we were turning into clones of Buffy the vampire slayer. But somehow these guys don't imediatley strike me as threatening, I mean they might if they were vegetarians. But I'm no vegetarian and hell these may not be vampires...Wishful thinking.

Bill E is in front of me we're passing through a dense patch of trees, I can hear him breathing heavily more on account of the fact that he's worried than he's unfit. "Anything," I whisper.

"No," he hissed.

"Keep looking," I said.

"You could help you know, you look the other way."

"Alright boss," I chuckled shifting to the right. I hear branches snap under my weight as I move. Some of the branches snag at my clothing, I since from the sounds that I'm making. Grace was never my forte. Nor Bill E's for that matter, I can hear him breathing more heavily.

"Bill E, you do realise your making more racket than ever," I whispered.

"Sorry," he replies steadying his breathing.

"You know if you want to go back you can," I say.

"And have you run into a couple of blood suckers, No way."

"Bill E I think we need to split up," I say.

"Why?" he said.

"I just feel like we do, meet me back here in an hour."

"Have you got your watch?" he asks.

"Yeah my glow in the dark one and have you got yours?"

"Of course," he huffs.

"Alright you go left towards the villege and I'll" I hate to say it the place that scaers me the most. But I have to say it, "the cave."

I walk towards the cave my limbs are burning with pain, a fog has descended across my eyes. I don't know why I feel so afrad, its like the time when I faced the demons in Slawter only worse. I stand over the whole of the cave looking downwards into the dark pit. This seems prime location for the Vampires, I know it. Suddenly I hear a voice to my right, I gasp and turn to see the tramp from the village standing next to me his eyes gleaming. "What a grave this is," he whispered. "Even for those who are not even dead." And with that he turned and walked away. He knows.

Darren's Point of view

I shoot awake, panting from yet another nightmare. I can feel sweat running down my face I wipe it clean and glance around. It's night, no sign of Mr Crepsly though. I expect he's already up and waitng for me outside of the cave, I climb from the caves floor towards the surface. The forest is dark and unnaturally quiet, expect for a figure that stands in front of me. His back is turnt and he seems to be walking away, I can't make much detail from here. Suddenly I hear a loud CRASH, a flash of read tumbles down onto the figure. It's Mr Crepsly, I can sense that he is about to breath air into his face. Except...the person doesn't fall. I hear the person roar with anger; I dash over to the colliding figures. I knew the first was Mr Crepsly, the second is huge, almost as big as Mr Crepsly, burly, with reddish hair illuminated in the full moons light. The person sends his fist shooting towards Mr Crepsly, who grunts and shoves the person backwards. The boy stumbles and lands on the floor, he turns to me and I gasp with shock. It's the boy from my dream. He glares at me and launches himself towards me. I extend my arms forward as he hears me. But this boy is powerful; his strong arms send me colliding with the floor. Now we're noise to noise, his deep eyes boring into mine. "What are you!" he yowls.

"What are you!" I retort. Before he can respond the boy is yanked off from ontop of me and propelled into a nearby tree. Mr Crepsly whirls away from me and stands defensively between me and the boy. "Keep away human!" Mr Crepsly snarls.

"You keep away from me Vampire!" he spat.

"What did you say?" Mr Cresply boomed.

"I know what you are," he said walking towards Mr Crepsly. "You should know that I'm not a guy to be messed with."

"You don't know what you are saying," Mr Crepsly remarked.

"I do indeed."

"Are you a Vampaneeze or a Vampire hunter."

"No I'm not a vampire hunter and what the hell is a Vampaneeze."

"Never mind," Mr Crepsly replied. Timmidly I walk over to the boy. He regards me warily before turning his gaze next to Mr Crepsly. "You were going to kill me," he notes a hard look in his eyes. Mr Crepsly shook his head, "No."

"Liar!" the boy snarled.

"No lie," Mr Cresply said calmly.

"You just attacked me!" the boy cried.

"I was merely going to knock you out, how did you manage to stay awake."

"Ok this is confusing, do you kill humans or not?"

"Use your brain boy, how could we have survived if we scurried around like maniacs killing those at random. We never kill when we feed of anyone."

"What about that dear?" he questioned. I could see Mr Crepsly's eyes widern as he stared at the boy. "You have been spying on us," he hissed.

"No I only saw you that one time. I came out here tonight to investigate."

"Who are you working for?" Mr Crepsly asked.

"No one I'm not sixteen yet," the boy commented dryly.

"No sarcasm here please, I do not have time for silly games."

"Neither do I," he replied.

Mr Crepsly laughed and stuck out his hand. "Larten Crepsly and this is Darren Shan." The boy took his hand and replied. "Hi I'm Grubb's-Grubb's Grady."


End file.
